Dear KC
by CocoaFlower21
Summary: A week after "The Other Side" Mission, KC gets a special delivery from someone associated with the other side. ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: Alright so I really loved the episodes Operation:The Other Side part 1 & 2 and thought they were really good so I decided to write a one shot about my new ship "Krett". I just love the chemistry between those two, it's just so funny and cute. too bad they didn't get to kiss (I hate when that happens -.-) Enjoy! :)**

 _One week later after KC's "Other Side" mission_

It was a warm, sunny on a Saturday, more like a "Chill Day" for KC. Her parents were on a mission, leaving just her, Ernie and Judy. While she was on her couch, chilling and scrolling down on Tumblr news feeds on her laptop, She thought about her last mission on _The Other Side._ She thought what would have happened if Brett went on the helicopter with her instead of staying behind.

He would've join her and abandon the other side despite that his father, Zane, would be furious and disappointed in him. He would have regretted his evil ways, He would have turned over to the good side, and other than those, Her and Brett would have... Kissed.

She smiled and blushed just thinking about it. A knock on the door made her snap out of her thoughts,

"Huh? I wonder who that can be. Is mom and dad back on from their mission already?" She wondered. She put her laptop to the side and answered the door.

"Delivery for Ms. KC Cooper?" He said, giving her a medium sized brown package with an envelope tied by a red ribbon.

"For me? Thanks mailman" She said.

"You're welcome, Ms. Cooper, Have a nice day"

KC Smiled. "You too" She closed the door behind her.

She wondered who it was from but she was going to find out. She took the package to the kitchen table and unwrapped the ribbon and the back of the envelope said ' _To, KC_ _'_ in fancy cursive. She had a feeling it was a love letter from, She thought it might be from Brett but she couldn't really say because it didn't say who it was from. She ripped the envelope open with her finger and when she unfolded the letter, red rose petals fell out of it, the sweet aroma made KC feel relaxed. She read the letter that said:

 _Dear KC, If you get this letter (Which is gonna sound cheesy but I really don't care), I would just to say that meeting you was thing that ever happened to me and I would like to let you know that I really hope we see each other again one day, and maybe when I'm not busy, Maybe we could like, you know, hang out. Like Go to Froyo Locos or whatever (If my dad doesn't find out). Anyways, I hope you enjoy the gift I bought for you, which was from the heart (Man! That was cheesy HA HA!). I hope we get to see each other again….. Babe._

 _Love, Brett_

 _PS. If that Helicopter stayed a little longer, I would have enjoyed that kiss._

She began to blush heavily and smile widely. She opened the package and in it was a small brown teddy bear that's holding a heart in the middle that says, _you are so beautiful to me._

"Oh, Brett. You're such a sweetheart" She hugged the teddy bear in embrace. "I hope we see each other again someday too"

"KC, What are you doing?" a younger girl's voice asked from behind her, making KC jump. She felt her heart beat and sighed in relief. It was only her robot sister, Judy.

"Judy, you startled me. I was about to ask you the same- HEY!"

"Hey what's this?" Judy took the letter off the table and began to read it. She began to snicker.

"It- It's from nobody! It- Girl If you don't give that back so help me I'll-"

Judy busted out laughing, "You'll what? Get your boyfriend on me? She began to run around the living room with KC chasing her chanting, "KC has a boyfriend! KC has a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend! Hey! Give that back!" She shouted.

"And her boyfriend's name is Brett!" Judy mocked. "Wait till I tell everyone in the town"

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

Judy opened the door and ran outside. "HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT!"

"Oh no she did not! HEY! GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as she ran outside to chase after her. "Ugh! Sometimes I wish I was a permanent off switch on her"


End file.
